Star Ocean: A New Hope
by StarDreamer2
Summary: UPDATED AGAIN! Takes place a few years after the great war with the Ten Wise men. Spoilers involved with specific endings as well as references to the anime. Enjoy! New characters are introduced.
1. Navigation 1: Introduction

DISCLAIMER: Star ocean: the second story characters are not mine, nor is the original story. There are a few references to the anime Star Ocean EX as well, so that is also not mine! However, the characters that will be introduced are as well as the plot line that may develop. Enjoy!

Star Ocean – A New Hope 

Chapter 1: Introduction 

     The young woman safely landed in the lush, green forest. It was just as she had remembered it years ago – long before the great journey that altered her once simple life as a forest maiden. However, this was not a trip down memory lane; peace in the universe was again threatened by the resurrection of the Wise Man Cyril. If he came back, the others would soon follow. Somehow, it had gone unnoticed on New Nede, the newly reborn planet of a once dying race. The will of the people of Energy Nede was so strong to survive, that the beautiful "shrine maiden" had pity on them and prayed daily for hope. And hope finally came as a new, primitive planet arose from the dust of the explosion of Energy Nede. It would then be called New Nede, signifying the beginning of a new life for the Nedians. 

     Who or what would even attempt to resurrect the vile spirit of Cyril? It was not just an evil Nedian with a dark heart, but an Earth human and an Expellian were also involved. It appeared that these three planets were linked once again by fate. The other wise men could not be resurrected at any cost!

     Tears ran down the woman's face as she placed her child, who was no more than 2 years of age, on the soft grass. Big blue eyes looked up in question. This was breaking the mother's heart, but she had to keep her precious baby girl safe, even if it meant the unthinkable. Cyril would be after them both if he ever found out that the "shrine maiden" had a child.

     "Precious one. Please do not grow up thinking I abandoned you and hate me. I am somehow like my own mother was now. I want you to grow in an era of peace, so I must fight and hide you. Never forget that your daddy and I loved you very much."

     At those words, the child began to cry, reaching up to her mother. The mother then placed a strange pendant around her child's neck. It was in the shape of a crescent moon, with a white crystal embedded near the name engraved.

     "Sara…my Sara…" the mother wiped a tear before kissing her child on the forehead. Lowering her head, she stepped back and disappeared.

     "Those big blue eyes widened. "Mama…Mama!"

     Wandering through the forest was an elderly woman. She was of a thin frame, and her hair had a hint of blue to it. She immediately heard the distress of a child.

     "My, what on Expel are you doing here?" she asked, picking the small child up gently. Pausing for a moment, she looked to see if there was any sight of the child's parents. "It's like having my daughter all over again. Come, my dear. Aunt Westa will take care of you." Immediately, the child fell asleep.

~*~*~

     Arlia was still the quiet, peaceful village it was before the great war. Westa had aged, but she was still able to care for the little girl named Sara. After presenting her to the mayor, Westa made her way home, but was interrupted by a beautiful mage woman with her two children.

     "Westa…it certainly has been a while, darling," the woman said.

     "Queen Celine! What brings you and the children to Arlia?" Cross is quite a long way!" Westa replied, holding the child.

     "Celes and Chris wanted to see the countryside. Besides, I missed the tranquility here." Celine paused, and then noticed the little girl in Westa's arms. "Oh! Who is this?"

     "Her name is Sara. Just like my Rena, I found her in the Shingo Forest…"Westa replied.

     "Mama…can we be fwends with her?" little Celes asked, silver-lavender pigtails bouncing as she was only three at the time.

     Celine smiled. "Of course." Yet, she found it strange that a child appeared like that. Even more strange was how the child resembled Rena somewhat with her blue hair, and Rena had not kept in touch. Neither had Claude. Did something happen?


	2. Navigation 2: New heroes: 13 years later

Navigation (chapter) 2: New Heroes, 13 years later

     The Shingo Forest was as lush and beautiful as ever. It had not changed much since the last time Claude visited. The only thing different was the fact that Rena was not by his side. He had been separated from both her and their child 13 years ago when on New Nede. Something evil had started – an alliance between three powerful beings. Claude and some of the brave members of the Earth Federation had tried to stop the evil on New Nede, but failed. When activity sprang around the Milky Way Galaxy, Claude's home, he tried to investigate, but somehow was transported once again to Expel.

     His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a familiar melody from a soft voice in the distance. Moving closer, Claude was able to spot a young girl singing and playing a small lyre. The lyre – Rena's favorite instrument. His eyes widened as he got a better look at her; she had long blue hair and slightly pointed ears.

     "A Nedian?! No…her ears are not fully pointed…" he thought.

     With the young girl were two others around the same age, give or take a year. The other girl had long, silver-lavender hair that curled slightly in the ponytail while the young man had blond hair. Claude could have sworn that the girl was his dear friend, Celine Jules, but he new better.

     The young man looked up. "Who's there?!" Upon the questions, the blue-haired girl stopped everything and looked towards the bushes. Her slightly pointed ears twitched, listening for the movements.

    "I can hear you breathing, so you better come out," she said.

     Claude was hesitant at first, but moved towards them, dressed still in his uniform. The young man's eyes widened.

     "Y-You're Claude C. Kenni, captain of the Calnus II, and major ally of Expel! You traveled with mother and saved Expel."

     Claude chuckled and scratched his blond hair. "No need for my introduction then. What are all of your names, and young man, who is your mother?"

     The young man spoke first. "My name is Prince Christopher T. Cross, the second, of Cross Kingdom. Celine Jules is my mother, who is now queen."

     The silver-haired girl introduced herself next. "I am Princess Celes Cross of Cross Kingdom."

     Finally, the blue-haired girl introduced herself. "My name is Sara Lanford of Arlia village."

     "Lanford? Do you, perhaps, know of Westa Lanford?" Claude asked.

     "Why, yes, I do. She takes care of me."

     "Is that so? Would you mind taking me to her?" Claude asked.

     "It's alright, Sara. He traveled with your aunt's daughter," Chris replied. Sara nodded, leading everyone back to Arlia.

     "She reminds me so much of Rena; Pointed ears and blue hair. Yet, she is not Rena," Claude thought.

     As they approached the bridge to the scenic view of Arlia, Sara stopped dead in her tracks. Her slightly pointed ears twitched. Celes looked at her, also sensing something.

     "Sara, Celes, what is it?" Chris asked.

     "Something's not right…" Celes said softly, still looking at Sara.

     It was then that they all heard a loud roar, like thunder, which echoed, and a woman's scream following. At this, Sara picked up a quick sprint. Celes, Chris, and Claude quickly ran after her.

     They arrived to see the townspeople running for cover as 3 metallic soldiers were attacking. Within a blink of an eye, Sara grabbed a large branch from the ground and charged one of the soldiers. She knew it was not a sword, but it would have to do. Chris ran towards the chapel, knowing that there was a small, hidden armory behind it. Stepping forward towards the same soldier, Celes began a heraldic incantation.

     _"Sylph…I call on the wind's king…and beseech you to lend me the power of the winds…so that all who stand between us…feel your wrath…"_

     As she spoke, Celes moved her hands across her body with grace as the newly embedded crest on her forehead began to glow. Finally, she raised her arm and threw a great force of lightning at the soldier. "THUNDER BOLT!"

     By now, Sara had broken her stick and was thrown against the chapel. Staggering, she stood up.

     _"Light above the sun…grant me your power to defeat those who threaten the innocent ones…" _

     Quickly, as Sara charged the soldier, a ball of light appeared in her hand. Flipping over the soldier, she placed the light on it in the form of a beam. "LUCENT BEAM!" One soldier down.

     "Sara, are you all right?" Celes asked.

     Sara nodded.

     Over towards the other end of the village, Claude was finishing off one metallic soldier. With a swing of his great sword, which he had strategically brought for travel on Expel, Claude created his famous air slash, instantly killing it. Quickly, he ran towards the others.

    Finally, Chris had returned with two swords in hand.

     "Sara, catch!" he threw one to her in which she easily caught. Chris and Celes were two of the few people who knew about Sara's ability to use a sword. They knew that Dias Flac, the famous swordsman, had been teaching her for quite some time now.

     There she stood, facing the last soldier. By now, Claude had caught up with everyone and watched Sara.

     "How dare you attack a peaceful village! I won't forgive you!" Sara lifted the sword in her hands and moved into her familiar air slash skill. "KU HA ZAN!"* Within moments, the soldier disappeared, but not without recording the battle.

     The people of Arlia moved from hiding and gathered around them. Westa ran out and hugged Sara.

     "Sara…why do you have a sword in your hand?"

     "Aunt Westa…I…"

     "Everyone stay alert while I report this to the King," Chris replied. He nodded to Sara and then to his sister before he left.

     "I'm sorry I've kept this from everyone, but master Dias has been teaching me how to wield a sword…" Sara said abruptly.

     Westa half-smiled, but then Claude placed a hand on her shoulder. It was then that Westa realized that Claude had returned. Westa nodded, understanding.

     "It's alright, Sara."

     "What were those things?" a villager asked.

     "We don't know…" Celes replied.

     Claude knew. Or at least, he thought he knew. Robotic knights from New Nede. Was it that race's fate to die out? If these soldiers were able to get to Expel, then was New need still protected?  Where was his beloved Rena, his beautiful wife? And where was their beautiful child? Were both still alive? Claude had to believe that.

*-- means "air slash", reference from Star Ocean EX


	3. Navigation 3: Sara

Navigation 3: Sara

     Night had already fallen over Arlia. After the strange events of the day, everyone was tired. However, Claude remained awake, talking with Westa.

     "No, Claude, I have not seem Rena in a while. I fear that something has happened," Westa said.

     "Don't worry, Westa. I'm looking for her. Rena's safe with our child, I am sure," Claude replied.

     "Ah, have you heard anything about your missing daughter?"

     "I pray Rena has taken care of her. She was only two years old when we all were separated…"

     "Sounds like your child and Sara share a similar fate."

     "What do you mean, Westa?"

     "I found Sara in the Shingo Forest when she was two. No sign of her parents at all."

     Claude's eyes widened. His daughter had also been named Sara, but that was a very popular name at the time on Earth. However, it still ran through his mind since Sara was most likely half Nedian. He would keep an eye on her.

     "I should go and visit the king and queen of Cross as soon as possible…"

     While Claude and Westa were talking, Sara had plans of her own. Quickly, she packed a small bag with herbs and sheathed her small rapier. The evil that attacked the village would return eventually, so the three youths had decided to investigate the cause. However, in order to do so, they would have to gain the King's permission. So Sara decided to meet Celes and Chris at Cross. Crawling out of the window, after scribbling a note, Sara left her home and headed towards the exit.

     As she approached the exit, a tall figure met her there. Right away Sara knew who it was. The moonlight softly lit up his tall, mysterious form and long blue hair. Placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, the man turned to Sara.

     "Master Dias…"

     "Sara, do you honestly think you can travel alone with that practice sword?"

     Sara looked down at her sword and then back to Dias. He then tossed a better rapier towards Sara, who caught it.

     "This is better suited for you," he replied. "Where are you off to now, Sara? Cross?"

     "Yes, with the permission of the King, my friends and I want to find out the source of the evil that attacked here earlier. I fear that the balance has tipped. Surely you have felt it as well, Master Dias?"

     Dias nodded a sage like nod. "Yes, but these are very high expectations. You may end up never seeing Expel again. Can you accept that?"

     "My friends and I must find out no matter what! Expel and all life is too precious!"

     Again, Dias gave Sara a sage-like nod. "Do not get yourselves killed. In any case, for now, I will accompany you to Cross."

~*~*

     "So Sara does not have many memories of her parents?" Claude asked.

     "No. At least she has not said anything. But, the pendant around her neck is peculiar. It resembles Rena's hair pin…"

     "Strange. She looks Nedian, yet she is not fully Nedian…"

     "Do you think she...?"

     "I don't know, Westa. I want to believe that my child…mine and Rena's child…but…how could Rena and my daughter have been separated?"

     Westa placed a hand on Claude's shoulder. "I believe that Sara has an important destiny, Claude. Even if she is not who you seek, perhaps her determination will lead you to the ones you seek."

     Claude nodded. Tomorrow, he would travel to Cross Kingdom to visit Celine and ask his dear friend questions. How much did Expel change since his last visit? And did Celine also feel the slight tip in the balance?


	4. Navigation 4: Salva and Cross

Navigation 4: Salva and Cross

            "Finally, Salva! That means I am almost there," Sara thought as she and Dias arrived.

            Dias chuckled. It had been quite some time since his last visit to the mining town. Wasn't that where they met--?

            "Ashton!! Ashton come on, wait up!" a younger voice called.

            "Leo. Come on, Gyoro and Urunrun are hungry and they will bite if we don't eat!"

            As the young man named Leo ran after Ashton Anchors, he was not looking where he was going, and knocked right into an unsuspecting Sara.

            "I'm sorry!" he said.

            "Leo!" Ashton walked towards him and helped Sara up. "I'm sorry, miss."

            "It's all right, I'm fine," she replied.

            Green eyes widened as Ashton did a double take as he looked at Sara's blue hair and half-pointed ears. "That's not Rena!" he thought.

            "Ashton…" Dias said. It had been quite a while since they had seen one another. A very long while, it seemed, had passed since they were on Energy Nede. Giving Ashton a sage-like nod, Dias gestured to Sara. "This is Sara."

            Gyoro and Urunun swquaked happily as Sara pet them. A smiled entered Ashton's face. "This is my little brother, Leopold." He gestured towards the other brown haired boy. Different from Ashton, Leo was a little shorter, with hazel eyes. Instead of using two swords like Ashton, Leo used a two handed long sword. Quite the strong one for only 16! He stood by Sara, dressed in similar dark garments to Ashton, as he was training to be a heraldic swordsman like his older brother. 

            "You never spoke of having a brother when we were traveling," Dias said.

            "While we were in Lacour, I received news of his birth. He is quite a bit younger than I am," Ashton replied.

            "Where are you traveling to, Sara? You seem to be in a hurry," Leo said, walking next to Sara.

            "Dias and I are heading to Cross."

            "May we join you?" Leo innocently asked. Ashton looked at his brother wide-eyed.

            "Your skill is nowhere near ready to travel!"

            "But, Ashton, it's just to Cross!"

            "Fine, but only if they allow us to come."

            Dias rolled his eyes, sighing, and continued forward after letting Ashton know that it was all right for them to accompany him and Sara to Cross. Sara and Leo shrugged and also followed. While traveling to Cross, they encountered a few battles. Leo moved to attack, but was struck down by a lightning spell.

            "Leo!" Ashton cried as he defeated the mage, with the help of his two dragons.

            Gently, Sara knelt down by the unconscious boy, and placed her hands on him. A soft aura surrounded the both of them as she chanted in a whisper. _"Grant me the strength to heal this brave warrior…CURE LIGHT*!"_

            Soon afterwards, Leo opened his eyes as the warm light enveloped him. Both stood up and reassured a worried Ashton that Leo was fine. Dias looked behind them, narrowing his eyes. Someone had followed them. He pulled out his sword.

            "Show yourself," Dias called.

            Claude stepped towards the light, revealing himself. He nodded to Dias and Ashton, and smiled at Sara.

            "Mr. Claude!" Sara exclaimed, running towards him.

            "How are you Sara?"

            "I am well. Are you going back to Earth?" Sara asked.

            "No, not right now. Let's just say that I am unable to. Where are you headed?"

            "Cross. Sara wishes to speak with the king," Dias replied. It was good to see his comrade again; but one question plagued both his and Ashton's mind: where was Rena?

            "Then, allow me to accompany you," Claude asked. 

            And who wouldn't allow the great "warrior" come? Everyone nodded and continued forward towards Cross. They were nearby when it had begun to turn dark. As a result, it was agreed that the best idea was to make camp. Ashton entertained Sara and Leo with stories of Planet Energy Nede while Claude and Dias spoke aside.

            "You have trained her?"

            "Yes. Sara has potential to wield a sword, unlike many her size. She desires to find herself and help this world she calls home," Dias replied.

            "She had felt the "tip" as well?"

            "Yes," Dias again replied. "She reminds me of a fiery version of Rena; full of hope and such determination."

            Claude chuckled. "She does! Oh, I wish I could find Rena."

            "You mean she has not been with you?!" Dias asked, extremely shocked. The look of fear was in his eyes.

            "No. There was an attack on New Nede, and Rena, our child, and I were separated. I haven't seen Rena nor Sara in 13 years."

            Dias thought for a moment. "You say that your daughter's name was Sara?"

            "It's a popular name. Besides, the Sara we know now has lived on Expel," Claude replied. He had given up hope a long time ago. 

            Sighing, Dias turned around. "Not all of her life. Sara has absolutely not recollection of her past. All she has is that strange pendant with the jewel embedded in it."

            "I want to think it possible that Sara…"

            "Captain Kenni…this is Ensign Laire…come in?" It was Claude's trusty communicator. His blue eyes widened, as Dias looked in question.

            "Ensign Laire! This is Captain Claude C. Kenni. Can you get the coordinates of where I am?"

            "Yes. I will be there shortly to accompany you as a precaution," the voice replied.

            Nodding to himself, Claude shut the communicator. "We have another visitor." 

            Dias chuckled. "I'll never understand the technology of your planet, Claude."

            Upon hearing the strange noise from Claude's direction, Sara walked towards them. "A visitor?"

            "Yes, someone else from Earth is coming. Please welcome her warmly," Claude replied.

            As soon as he said those words, a tractor-like beam appeared, resulting in a girl's figure materializing. She was somewhat tall, and had long black hair, tied back into a ponytail. Green eyes stared at everyone, impressed by the beauty of this pristine world. She then looked towards Sara and noticed her slightly pointed ears. They made Sara look…cute.

            "Ensign Jana Loire reporting, Captain," she replied.

~*~*

            The next morning, they finally arrived in Cross and were greeted by Celes.

            "Sara! You made it. Hurry, you can get an audience now!" Celes pulled her friend by the arm. Claude, Dias, and Ashton followed to see their old friend as well while Leo and Jana stayed at the restaurant.

            "My King, my Queen, I would like to present Sara from Arlia village as we have urgent news," Celes formally replied.

            "We were in Arlia when mechanical soldiers attacked," Chris replied.

            "What is this?!" King Chris asked.

            Claude stepped forward, bowing in respect. "Sire, what the youths say is all true for I battled one as well."

            "Claude!" Queen Celine smiled. "Ashton, Dias! How nice it is to see you all. However, I do wish it were in better times."

            "What can we do?" the king asked.

            "Sire, my Queen, if you would allow me to investigate the possible source of this…imbalance, I would be in your debt," Sara beseeched.

            "Sara, you are but a child! I cannot allow you to travel alone if it becomes dangerous again," King Chris replied.

            "If I may, your majesties…" Celes curtseyed like a lady, and almost brought tears to her mother's eyes. "I shall accompany Sara as my heraldic skills will be of great aid along with her healing abilities."

            "Princess Celes, as king I cannot allow you to endanger yourself," the king began. "And as your loving father, it would cause me great sadness if something were to happen."

            "Father, your highness, allow me to accompany Sara and Princess Celes. My sword skills could use the practice as well," Chris said.

            "This is ridiculous! Princess Celes, Prince Chris, do you realize the rashness of your actions?" the king replied. Celine placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. He nodded, calming a bit.

            "Sir Dias…would you accompany these three young travelers towards the continent of El, leaving if you are obligated to do so?" Queen Celine asked.

            "I shall," he replied.

            The king and queen both nodded. "Be safe, everyone," King Chris said. 

            As there were leaving, Queen Celine called out. "Celes, Chris, Sara…might I see you in my chambers?"

~*~

            "Mother…" Celes said.

            "I have faith in all of your abilities, my dear. But don't forget that I have traveled Expel once. If there is danger, please be careful," Celine replied.

            "My Queen…" Sara started. Celine smiled and hugged the young girl tightly.

            "I've practically seen you grow up. You are so much like an old friend of mine. Take care of my Celes and Chris. I am sure that you will gain much knowledge from this journey," Celine replied.

            "Mother…we'll be fine, and return to you soon," Chris said.

            "Of that I am sure," Celine said to her son.

            Three pairs of eager eyes looked at Celine and made that promise. Together, they would find the source of the problem and solve it.

~*~ 

            Later that evening, Claude and Ashton returned to the palace to speak with their old traveling companion. Upon seeing her, both men bowed.

            "We've felt it, too. There is something going on," Ashton replied.

            "Claude, darling, where is the lovely Rena? And you've also had a daughter?" Celine asked.

            "Missing is all I can really say right now," he replied.

            "I fear that they will be in much danger," Celine said, nodding at Claude.

            "Shall we follow them? I mean, Dias will be guiding them," Ashton said, in which Gyoro and Urunrun nodded as well.

            "No, however, travel to Lacour and speak with the king as well as return here with news," Celine replied.

            "And who will protect Cross?" Claude asked.

            "I'll leave Leo here until we return," Ashton replied.

            "Then it is settled. Thank you, both of you," Celine said.

            "I will bring Jana with us as well. She will need to learn more about other planets besides Earth," Claude said. Ashton nodded, not really understanding all of what Claude had said.

A/N – Sorry everyone for the long wait! School has kept me busy and I was in quite the block! Reviews are welcome, as well as any ideas to move the plot ahead. 


	5. Navigation 5: The Journey Begins

Navigation 5: The Journey Begins

            It was the first night away from Cross. How vast the continent of Cross was to first time travelers like Sara, Celes, and Chris! Of course, to Dias Flac, this was just a revisit down memory lane. On the way towards the port of Herlie, they stopped at the wizard village of Mars. Dias half smiled, remembering the tranquility of the village.

            "Is that?! It is! It's our grandchildren! Celes, Chris!" An elderly man cried out. It turned out to be Celine's father.

            "Grandpa!" Celes called out.

            "Grandma!" Chris said, running to them, embracing his grandmother.

            "My how you children have grown!" Celine's mother replied.

            "What brings you all here to Mars?" their grandfather asked.

            "We are traveling to find the source of the demons that have appeared near Arlia," Sara replied. 

            "So…Arlia has been affected now, too?" The elder asked. "Come, all of you, if you please. There is much I have to tell you, young travelers, and you as well, Master Dias."

            "What has happened, elder?" Dias asked as they entered the house.

            "Mars was attacked earlier in the week, by mechanical soldiers. If you have noticed, the village is quite barren. We've sent most of the people to Herlie or Cross itself. They came on so strong," he replied.

            "How horrible! What were they after?" Celes asked, garnet eyes wide.

            "They were after some crest…" was the reply.

            "The Crest of Annihilation?" Dias asked, disbelieving.

            "But that was destroyed years ago!" Chris explained.

~*~*~

            The young Nedian woman pressed her small, now frail body against the glass of her strange prison. Her hair was still a beautiful shade of dark blue, yet her eyes showed the horrid things she has gone through recently. 

            "My shining star…please be strong," she whispered, taking a glimpse at the lush planet in the distance.

            An evil looking man entered her cell. He was, like she, a Nedian, but his aura reeked of darkness. His eyes glowed red. 

            "Where is the Crest?!" he screamed at her.

            "I know not what you ask…" was her reply.

            "Stupid woman!" he struck her. "You were a big part of the battle against the great Ten Wise Men, Rena Lanford! Don't play dumb! Where is the Crest of Enchantment?"

            The strong Rena fell to the floor with a thud, but she staggered to stand. "Without it to be your Crest of Annihilation, you will never revive the Ten Wise Men!"

            He struck her again, using a lightning spell. With a scream, Rena fell to the floor again. "Now will you tell?"

            "I hid it when you will never reach it! It is being protected as we speak!" she cried, her deep blue eyes shining.

            One of the man's minions ran in quickly. "My Lord, I have news from Expel!"

            "What is it?" the man asked.

            "There is much strong energy coming from there!" the minion replied.

            "Expel, hmm? Set up communication with our 'mole' on planet Expel," the man said.

            "Yes, lord."

            "My shining star…" Rena whispered before falling unconscious.

~*~*~

            With a gasp, Sara awoke from a strange dream. It had still been night when she awoke. "Just a dream, I suppose," she whispered to herself. Quietly, Sara got up from the bed in the inn and walked out onto the balcony, allowing the gentle wind to blow against her grey nightshirt and long blue hair. 

            She had been sleeping like this for as long as she could remember. Dreams would haunt her, like her past was trying desperately to catch up with her present. Why could she not remember anything about her parents or anything before Arlia? Where were her parents? Why did they abandon her? And why did she have such a strange, yet beautiful pendant in her possession? And her ears…they were not like everyone else's. They were slightly pointed. 

            "Just…who am I?" she whispered to herself. As those deep blue eyes looked up into a starlit sky, she spotted a shooting star. "Oh! A shooting star!"

            Celes, noticing her friend missing, walked out onto the balcony, with a blanket. "Did you make a wish, Sara?"

            "I wish…that we find the source of the problem, and solve it," she said.

            "I wish…that Sara finds her parents…" Celes smiled, wrapping the blanket around both of them.

            "Celes…I wonder…if there is a force out there that is watching over me…even though I am far away," Sara said.

            "I am sure that there is, Sara. But for now, we all will watch over each other, ne?" Celes replied with a warm smile.

~*~*~

            Day had already arrived, and Sara was at the elder's house bright and early. "Sir, where would you suggest that we start looking for some answers?"

            "Ah child, you should not be looking for trouble."

            "Please…" Sara begged, her pendant glowing slightly.

            "Child, what a strange pendant you have there. Does it always respond to your emotions?"

            "No. This is the first time it has done it. But please, sir, where can we start?" She asked.

            "Try the Mountain Palace ruins. Monsters used to roam there long ago and now you do not need permission from the king of Cross. Perhaps that is a good starting place?"

            "Thank you. We will be sure to find the problem," Sara replied, bowing. She left the house to rejoin her friends.

            "What did he say, Sara?" Dias asked.

            "Perhaps we should start our investigation at the Mountain Palace ruins," she replied.

            "But I hear that place is haunted," Celes said.

            "What better place is there to start then?" Chris replied. "Shall we be off?"

            "Yes, let's go everyone!" Sara said with enthusiasm, taking Celes's hand and running ahead, smiling. Chris quickly chased after them.

            Watching the three young travelers caused Dias to reminisce about his travels with his old companions. He was cold to all of them save Rena, but in the end, he would have died for each and every one of his companions. To see such a bond already between those three was giving Dias hope every day. However, what tragedy would be in store for them? 

~*~*~

            Somewhere, quite far from Expel, the woman watching over, Rena Lanford, softly sat on a bed. "My bright, shining star…" she smiled weakly. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would get her strength back, but she wondered if her captors would find out where she hid the Crest of Enchantment. Her Sara was still alive, and growing up to be such a strong woman. Rena would give up everything just to hug her child again. And her husband, Claude. She lost him completely, as an Earthling's aura was complex to read as it was. Rena could only hope that he was on Expel or nearby, on his way to save her. 

            "My shining star…"


	6. Navigation 6: Messenger

Navigation 6: Messenger

            They had already arrived at the ruins when the sun had set. At one point in history, the Mountain Palace had much importance. Now, because of the near destruction of planet Expel, it had been transformed into ruins, with a few halls still intact. In the corner of her eye, Sara spotted something glowing. As she walked over to examine it, someone's voice stopped her.

            "I wouldn't go near that thing. It could take you to an entirely different place," the voice said.

            Sara turned around and met the gaze of both Jana and Leo. "What are you--?"

            "Queen Celine sent us and asks for Master Dias's return," Leo replied. Dias nodded.

            "You all be careful. These ruins are old, so stay together," Dias said, turning to leave.

            "Dias! Be careful," Sara cried.

~*~*~

            Since it was night now, it was agreed to be safe, make camp, and plan the next day.

            "Miss Jana…what's 'Urth' like?" Celes asked as they sat by the fire.

            "Um…well. The people there are similar, except we don't use what you call heraldry. We use science," Jana replied.

            "Sci-ence…like the ability to heal?" Sara asked.

            "More or less. Humans use science to heal one another, but we use it to learn about other living beings. Unfortunately, that knowledge is limited to Earth," Jana replied, tossing her long, raven ponytail back.

            "How wonderful! I would love to visit," Sara said.

            "Well, it's not as pristine there. Many of the forests were destroyed due to humans not being able to live alongside nature. You would not like it, Sara," Jana sadly replied.

            "It still sounds amazing…"Sara said.

            "I have never journeyed without my brother before," Leo said in the distance.

            "Really?" Chris asked.

            "Yea. He claimed that my skill needed work, but…" Leo replied.

            Upon hearing a sound, Sara's slightly pointed ears twitched, and soon afterwards, she was running off. 

            "Sara!" Celes cried, following.

            The young girl's heart pounded. She was sure that she heard someone call her name! The aura was so familiar, too! Without Sara noticing, the jewel inside her pendant began to glow, as she got closer.

            _"S…a…r…a…"_ the voice called.

            "I'm here! Where are you?" Sara called back. To her surprise, a transparent figure appeared in front of her. Those blue eyes widened. A ghost?

            _"S…a…r…a…"_ the figure whispered. It was that of a beautiful woman, who had blue hair, and distinctive pointed ears, more so than Sara's.

            "Who…who are you?" Sara asked.

            A transparent hand moved towards Sara as though to pat her head. Who was she? Why did her aura feel so familiar?

            However, the woman could not even touch Sara. Sara could see how this saddened the woman.

            "Please…don't be sad…"

            A look of fear crossed the woman's face as she quickly disappeared. Now stood a strange-looking man with long silver hair, and distinctive pointed ears.

            "You?!" he laughed. "_You_ are the strong force that my lord has picked up? A mere half-ling?"

            "Sorry to disappoint you. Who was that woman?" Sara demanded.

            "No one you need to worry about," he replied.

            "Sara!" Celes finally had caught up.

            "What do you want?" Sara asked the man.

            "I am to bring you to Nede," he replied.

            "Nede?" she asked.

            "You are in no position to ask questions!" he yelled, throwing a shock wave.

            "_ANTI_!" Celes quickly cried, creating a force field around them. With all of the commotion, Leo, Chris, and Jana quickly joined their friends.

            "I see you have powerful allies, girl. Tell me your name," he said.

            "Sara."

            "I am Gabriel, named after one of the great Ten Wise Men. Do you know of them, Sara?" he asked, approaching her, attempting to place her into a trance.

            "No."

            "Come to Nede, Sara. Your past lies there," Gabriel said.

            "Sara!" Celes cried, breaking the slight trance that her friend was in.

            "So there is something going on as well on planet Nede? Tell your 'lord' that I refuse to come," Sara yelled, pulling away.

            "If you don't, then that woman you saw will suffer," he replied, knowing that would hit.

            "I have no choice then…" she said.

            "Smart girl…" Gabriel smiled, extending his hand.

            "Let me prep myself, ne?" Sara asked.

            "Of course."

            _"Those who seek the darkness…above the wanderers of night…dim the stars for me…and halt those who come between us…" _Sara started chanting. All of a sudden, she threw what looked like lightning at an unsuspecting Gabriel. _"ENERGY MASS!"_

            "GAHHH!!" he yelled, unable to move.

            Quickly, Jana placed a metal-like object (hand-cuffs) on Gabriel's hands, preventing him from using his hands to throw forces. Celes quickly used a silence spell that prevented him from using heraldry.

            "Now, you will tell us everything you know!" Sara threatened, eyes narrowing.

            "What do you know about New Nede?" Chris asked him.

            "Like I'm going to tell you," he yelled.

            "It's better than telling your master that you were dumb enough to become a hostage for a bunch of travelers," Leo replied.

            "Not so easy. Once my capture has been acknowledged, the ones on this planet that are helping my master will come for me," he said.

            "So what do we do with him?" Sara asked.

            "I'll take him back to Cross to be dealt with," Jana replied. 

            "Not alone!" Leo said. "What if he tries something?"

            At that moment, a young man came from the entrance to the ruins. He wore a lab coat, had blue hair, and strange cat-like ears. It was a Fellpoolian.

            "What is causing such a horrid racket?" he asked.

            "Dr. Leon? From Lacour?" Celes asked.

            "Ah, Princess Celes. What brings you and these travelers here?" Leon asked.

            "We are doing some investigation on—"Sara started.

            "As was I," he replied. "I've felt it, too." Leon looked at the strange man.

            "He's quite suspicious. I'm taking him back to Cross," Jana replied. 

            "Claims that his master is quite the big shot," Leo said.

            Teal eyes narrowed at Gabriel. "You're a Nedian…" Leon turned to Jana. "May I accompany you to Cross? I, too, need an audience with the King."

            Jana nodded. Before leaving, Leon asked everyone, "Besides Prince Chris and Princess Celes, what are you names?"

            "I'm Leo."

            "I'm Jana," she said behind him.

            "My name is Sara," she replied.

            "You remind me of an old traveling companion," Leon said. "Take care to seek the inventor girl from Linga." He shrugged, and then left with Jana and Gabriel.

            "Shall we prepare to investigate, everyone?" Chris asked.

            Celes, Sara, and Leo nodded.

            __


	7. Navigation 7: Lost

Navigation 7: Lost

            Darkness was everywhere as the four travelers entered the ruins. An evil presence was eminent, and lurking. Holding out her hand, Celes used a light spell to help everyone safely walk around.

            "Let's go deeper into the ruins, past where Dr. Leon was," Sara replied.

            After minutes of crawling through the dark corridors, they found the catacombs. However, what they found was a horrid sight. There were skeletons everywhere near some strange altar. And in the far corner of the damp, dark room was a similar object to what Sara had seen earlier. It looked like it had some ancient written language on it. All of a sudden, Sara's pendant began to glow, pulsating with the strange object. She remembered Jana's words to not go near something like it. But whatever it was made out of responded to her pendant. Perhaps it could be a clue to her past! Quickly, Sara ran towards it.

            "What a strange language. Perhaps I can understand it a little…"she said. 

            "Sara, be careful," Leo said. "This place reeks of evil."

            With small hands, Sara gently touched the object. No sooner had she placed her fingers on the runic inscription, it emanated a green glow that spread around her form.

            "CONFIRMATION…COMPLETE…TELEPORTATION IN 3…2…"

            "Wha?" Sara backed away, eyes widening.

            "1…" A bright flash of light filled the room. Sara's scream could be heard as her small form faded right in front of her friends' eyes. When the light itself faded, she was gone.

            "S…Sara!" Celes cried.

            "Where'd she go?" Chris asked.

            "Sara!" Leo called.

            "She's definitely gone! I don't feel her aura anywhere!" Celes cried.

            "We have to tell the King and Queen immediately! Perhaps mother may know the source since it seems like it is heraldry," Chris replied.

            "Or ask Jana or Mr. Claude…they may know," Leo chimed in on the conversation.

~*~*~

            Birds were singing while a warm, gentle breeze blew. There was a smell of recently bloomed flowers. Sara lay on the soft green grass. This was not the Shingo Forest! Or Expel for that matter! However, where ever she was, felt vaguely familiar.

            Pushing her body upwards, Sara moved into a sitting position. Her eyes looked around at the beautiful forest surrounding her. The sky was so blue! That feeling crept into her heart again. Sara finally came to the conclusion: she had been there before!

            "Momma took me here a few times…because we had both loved the forest. This…this is the Outer Walls of Paradise," she said to herself. "Mother…" As hard as Sara tried, she could not remember what her mother looked like. When Sara stood up, her slightly pointed ears twitched, sensing another. "Who's there?"

            The figure came out from the trees. She had red hair, done in an extremely long braid. Her ears were also distinctively pointed. She looked at Sara for what it seemed like forever.

            "Are you…Rena Lanford?" the woman asked.

            "No. Where am I?" Sara asked.

            "The Outer Walls of Paradise on planet New Nede. It was Lady Rena's favorite place to be when she came here with her family…" the woman replied. "Who are you? And why are you here?"

            "My name is Sara. I'm from Arlia village on planet Expel. And I have no idea why I am here. I was at the Mountain Palace ruins a few minutes ago," she replied.

            "Expel? That's impossible! We haven't had visitors for ages from Expel!" the woman exclaimed.

            "I didn't mean to visit…but…I."

            "And you ending up here says a lot. Please come with me to Central City to talk with the mayor," the woman said.

            "Oh…ok…will he help me get home?" Sara asked.

            "Perhaps…by the way, my name is Kano," the woman replied, leading her back to town.

~*~*~

            "So, Gabriel has been foolishly captured by those mortals. No matter…eh?" the man was interrupted.

            "My lord, that strong force you felt earlier! It's on this planet now!" one of the servants cried.

            "Is that so…" was the dark reply. "Where?" He then waved his hand over a crystal-like ball. "Central City…hmm…yes…now what is this force I sense?"

            Deep blue eyes widened in fear; Rena's blue eyes. She had felt it as well when the strong one appeared on New Nede.

            "A mere girl?! And she is half-Nedian and half-Earth human. What a chore!" his laugh echoed.

            "Sara…my Sara…" Rena softly replied. "How?"

~*~*~*

            "And you say that you do not know how you got here?" Mayor Narl, now quite the aged man, asked.

            "Not at all, sir. But I seem to sense a familiar bond to this place," Sara replied politely, sitting down on the chair offered.

            "Well, my child, you are most definitely half-Nedian," he paused, noting her striking resemblance to a now legendary heroine. His nearly blind eyes widened in disbelief. "It can't be!"

            "What?" Sara asked.

            "Mayor Narl, you are pale! Please sit down," Kano replied, rushing to his aid.

            "Sara, do you remember anything about your parents?" he asked.

            "Not really. I have this pendant, and when I arrived here, I remembered my mother taking me to the forest as a child."

            "Might I see your pendant?" Narl asked. Sara nodded, taking it out. After examining it, Narl's eyes widened. "How strange."

            "What is strange, old man?" a vile looking, winged man approached.

            "Leave this place, Diablo," Narl commanded.

            "Not without that girl," he said, pointing to Sara.

            As a proud member of the Nedian race, Mayor Narl knew that he could not let Voltren, the leader of some strange movement to resurrect the Ten Wise Men, and his minions get their hands on the mysterious girl, Sara, or her pendant. "Kano, take Sara to see you know who!"

            Nodding her head reluctantly, Kano grabbed Sara's hand and ran towards the teleportation device and flipped a switch to change destinations. Mayor Narl attempted to hold off Diablo. Within moments, the two women disappeared.

            "Whatever your lord is plotting, he will be stopped!" Narl cried as he battled the winged man.

            "It is too late for you, old man! New Nede will become like its original planet was, unstoppable. And no one can do a thing to stop Lord Voltren!" Diablo swung a hard blow, knocking the old man down.

            "Let him know, that heroes have already stepped forward and his days are numbered…." Narl retorted before a loud crashing noise could be heard. 

            Within seconds of that loud crash heard throughout New Nede, Sara and Kano appeared inside what looked like a cozy, warm hut. It was Noel Chandler's house. 

            "Master Noel?" Kano called.

            "What is it, Kano? Oh! A visitor!" Noel appeared, somewhat aged, but nevertheless as positive as ever. He smiled warmly.

            "Diablo attacked Central City looking for this girl," Kano said.

            "My name is…"

            "Sara…" Noel replied, coming closer to them. He instantly could feel her familiar aura.

            "How do you…know my name?" she asked.

            "You visited very often when you were little, Sara, with your parents," Noel replied. "Do you remember them?"

            "Not much. My memory is quite blank before Aunt Westa found me in the Shingo Forest on planet Expel," she replied. "But please tell me, Mr. Noel, about my parents."

A/N: Sorry, again for the delay. School keeps me busy, but trust me, there are a few chapters still to come!


	8. Navigation 8: Separation

Navigation 8: Separation

            "Everyone, tell me exactly what happened at the mountain palace!" Claude asked.

            "We all went exploring after Jana and Dr. Leon brought Gabriel to Cross. Sara was analyzing a strange object…and…and…" Celes started to cry, placing her head in her hands, silvery-lavender hair falling in her face. Softly, Celine placed a blanket around her sobbing daughter, trying to comfort her.

            "Sounds like…" Jana started, looking at Claude.

            "You got it. The same type of device that brought me here the first time," Claude replied.

            "Strange, but I do not recall anything like that there when we explored," Celine said.

            "True, but it could have appeared during Expel's near collision with Energy Nede," Dias replied.

            "Now, where do you think that think sent Sara?" Jana asked.

            "Most likely, it sent her to the nearest planet," Claude replied.

            "Which would be?" Ashton asked as his two dragon companions squawked in concern.

            "New Nede…" Jana replied, figuring out coordinates. Claude gasped, his blue eyes widening. He had a strange feeling about this.

            "Let's go get Sara then!" Celes cried.

            "Celes!" King Chris exclaimed, causing everyone to bow respectively.

            "Mother, Father…Sara is my closest, dearest friend. We grew up together. She would travel to another planet to find me…or anyone for that matter…" Celes replied. "I will go, and return with Sara!"

            "One of you must stay here! Think of the people if they see that both heirs are missing!" King Chris replied calmly. He was right. It would cause an unnecessary panic.

            Chris clenched his fists. "I'll star, father. You are right. And someone must defend Cross, no, Expel, if danger should occur."

            "However, my son, the fact that there is a threat out there still stands. If it is all right with Claude, please take Jana along with anyone you like and continue the investigation, heading to Lacour," Celine replied. King Chris would not argue with his wife's decision for although he did not look it, he believed that the investigation should continue.

            "Both Leo and myself shall accompany Prince Chris," Ashton replied. Chris nodded in appreciation.

            "Then we should prepare to journey to the port of Herlie tomorrow," Chris replied, leaving. Ashton, Leo, and Jana followed.

            "Celine, Chris, allow me to accompany Celes," Claude replied. "I, too, am worried about Sara. And, perhaps, there will be a clue to find Rena."

            "I will accompany both Claude and Celes as well," Dias replied.

            Celine smiled. "I know you will come back safely with her. Good luck! I only wish I could go as well."

            At that moment, one of the guards rushed in. "Your Highness! That man, Gabriel! He used a suicide spell on himself. He is no more!"

            "Then it has begun. Thank you, sir," the king said.

            Meanwhile, on the continent of El, one who had betrayed Expel stood in the grand city of Eluria and smirked after watching the mirror.

            "So, they are investigating? Feh…all for naught," he replied.

~*~*~

            "Your mother was a kind woman, with extraordinary powers. Why, it was her strong wish and love for people that New Nede even exists. She loved you so much, Sara. And so did your father," Noel continued, "He was an Earth human. You were his jewel. While Voltren attacked New Nede, he had been away on Earth. Your mother took you to Expel, knowing that Voltren wouldn't touch you."

            "You knew of her plan?" Sara asked.

            "Yes. The last thing that she wanted to do was separate from you. But, she was captured by Voltren," Noel sadly replied. "We've been trying to save Rena for a while now."

            "Rena…? Aunt Westa's Rena? Is my mother?" Sara asked. "So that means…"

            "Yes. Claude Kenni is your father…" Noel replied.

            "My…parents…"

            "Sara…whatever you do, keep your pendant with you," Noel said. She nodded.

            "Master Noel, the Synard has become quite disturbed," a young boy replied.

            "Rin. Would you accompany Kano and Sara to the Synard? Perhaps they can calm it."

            "Mr. Noel? Where does Voltren reside? I want to save my mother…" Sara said.

            "You can't possibly win, Sara. Along with those dark hearts from Earth and Expel, he is trying to resurrect the Ten Wise Men. If he gets his hands on you…" Noel replied.

            "I will win."

            Kano was quite impressed with the young girl's determination. "I'll go with her. What do you say, Rin? You too?"

            The blond haired boy nodded. "Yes." 

            "Let's calm the Synard then," Sara replied.

~*~*~*~

            "Claude. I have a feeling that Sara is…" Dias replied as they landed on New Nede. It seemed the same since the last time he was on Energy Nede.

            "I wish I could have that much hope," Claude replied, looking around.

            "This place is beautiful—like a Utopia!" Celes exclaimed.

            Feeling a chill, Claude turned around to see a ghost like figure in front of him. Not just any figure; it was Rena! His eyes widened.

            "Rena! Are you…?" he began.

            "I am alive, Claude. But I have been taken by Voltren, the Nedian that is trying to bring back Cyril," she replied.

            "Where are you now?" Dias asked.

            "Fienal. Sara is on her way, I fear. Please help her," she cried.

            "Sara…our child?" Claude asked.

            "Yes…she has left Central City, and is now heading towards Fienal."

            "Come on everyone. Let's get back in the ship and head to Fienal," Claude said.


	9. Navigation 9: Foward to the Past

Navigation 9: Forward to the Past

            _"Mama? When will Daddy come back from Earth?" a little two-year-old Sara asked. Her mother lifted her up in her warm arms._

_            "Soon, my shining star, soon. Someday you will see Earth and my other home, Expel. We will all go there," Rena said to her daughter._

_            "I love the forest, Mommy! Will it always be this peaceful?" Sara asked._

_            "I hope so, my dear. As long as there are people who are willing to protect it," Rena said, hugging the child._

            "This place is so dark!" Sara exclaimed, coming back to reality.

            "Welcome to Fienal," Kano said with such scorn.

            "Have you been here before, Kano?" Sara asked.

            "Yes. And the one inside I loathe the most," was the reply. It had turned out that Voltren, the Nedian who desired to rule Nede through resurrecting Cyril, was Kano's fiancé. Keyword _was_.

            Sara placed a hand on her Nedian friend's shoulder. "There is always hope, Kano. We'll get him back."

            Rin's pointed ears twitched. Even without the gift of sight, he had a sixth sense about things.

            "What is it, Rin?" Kano asked.

            "There are others nearby. Outsiders…" he replied.

            "My friends…" Sara said.

            "Everyone! Up there!" Kano cried. There was Voltren standing at the top of the staircase. He wore dark robes of a mage and his long raven hair was pulled back.

            "Well, it seems like I didn't need to come to you, dear child," he spoke to Sara.

            "You will pay, Voltren! We know it was you who attacked Central City!" Kano cried.

            With a swing of his hand, Kano was thrown against the wall, knocked unconscious.

            "How horrible! She was your fiancé!" Sara cried.

            With another gesture, roots grew from the ground, entrapping Rin.

            "Rin!" Sara cried.

            "Unless you cooperate, child, your friends will die!" he said.

            Reluctantly, Sara stepped forward. "And if I do…?"

            "Then they will stay alive," he replied.

            "All right," she answered softly.

            "What is your name, child?" he asked, stepping towards her. It looked as though he was trying to place Sara in a trance.

            "Sara…" she softly replied, feeling her mind become fuzzy.

            "Do you know what you are?" he asked.

            "Half-Nedian, and half-Earthling human…" she replied, collapsing in his arms. Everything was going to plan. Lifting the girl up in his arms, Voltren took her to his other valued prisoner, and threw her in the cell.

~*~*~

            "So Lacour has felt the rumblings, too? Can you tell us anything else, your majesty?" Chris asked the King of Lacour.

            "There has been a new prophecy about the three fated planets of Earth, Nede, and Expel. If a new evil were to arrive, those with strong, connected hearts will step forward, uniting the planets again with that of which has been enchanted," the king replied.

            "The Crest of Enchantment, sire?" Ashton asked.

            "Yes, it still shines. However, we do not know where," he replied.

            "We understand, thank you, sire," Chris replied, bowing.

            After they all left the throne room, Leon met up with them.

            "Travel to Eluria tower on El. Precis Newman has something that may clear up the prophecy," he said.

            "Precis?" Ashton asked. It had been a while since the last time he had seen her. It was agreed. With Leon's help, Ashton, Leo, Chris, and Jana would sail to Eluria.

~*~*~

            "God, it's still so dark!" Claude replied about Fienal.

            Without a thought, Celes opened her hand to produce a light spell. Upon their entrance, Dias spotted a woman slumped against a wall. Pulling out an herb, Claude tried to rouse the woman.

            "Miss…wake up…what happened?" he asked.

            She opened her hazel eyes. "Sir…Sir Claude!"

            He nodded. "What happened?"

            "I was here with Rin. Oh no, Rin!" she started.

            "He's ok, now," Celes reassured, rousing the boy as well.

            "We were here…and…Sara! He got our friend, Sara!"

            "What!" Dias cried.

            "We have to find her!" Celes said.

            "Let us help. I know this place well," Kano replied.

~*~*~

_[flashback]_

_            "Mama…I'm scared!" a little Sara cried._

_            Her mother held her tight. "No matter what, Sara, I'll protect you."_

_            "Where's Daddy? It's so dark here!" the child cried._

_            At that point, Rena knew what was to come. As she scooped her precious child in her arms, a white light enveloped them and they disappeared, moving to a different place. When they landed, Rena began to cry._

_            "Precious one, please do not grow up and hate me for this…"_

_            The image faded, and a new one appeared. Sara was about 5 years old at the time._

_            "Sara! Chris and Celes are here!" a familiar voice called._

_[end flashback]_

            "Aunt…Westa…" the young girl muttered as she lay on the floor.

            A pair of blue eyes flashed open in the corner of the cell. Quietly, the elegant woman stepped into the light, revealing her dark blue hair and distinctively pointed ears.

            "It's you…the one that I saw at the Mountain Palace ruins…" Sara cried, holding her head as she awoke.

            The woman looked as though she would cry.

            "Why have you come?" she asked sadly.

            "Voltren has my mother. And…I fear that he is the cause of the disturbance of my home planet, Expel…"

            "Sara…" the woman whispered, moving closer. "Do you still have the pendant?"

            Pulling it from her shirt, Sara nodded. After a second, it registered and those deep blue eyes widened.

            "M…Mother…?" she whispered.

            The woman, Rena, nodded. At this Sara ran and embraced Rena tightly, allowing her tears to flow freely. "Momma…!"

            "Sara…I'm so sorry…Sara…" Rena whispered. "I'm sorry I left you…"

            Wiping her eyes, Sara shook her head. "You once said that you would always protect me. That was no different." Rena smiled. Continuing, Sara looked at the bars of the cell, "however, now I am going to protect you, Mom…"

            "Your Nedian magic won't work. I have tried," Rena replied.

            "Never said I was going to use magic," Sara smiled, taking out a small explosive she "borrowed" from Jana. Setting it by the bars, Sara moved back with Rena. With a loud boom, freedom was now a reality.

~*~*~

            "So, what has she done with this place?" Chris asked Leon.

            They arrived at the top of the tower. A lovely young woman with long chesnut hair and a lab coat stood there. Ashton was speechless. Precis was even more beautiful.

            "Hey! Come on, everyone, let me explain this!" She yelled. "It's been a while, Ashton."

            He smiled as they walked towards the center.

            "This is…?" Jana started.

            "With what I have heard about the prophecy, I have made this…altar, if you will, to aim the Crest of Enchantment at Nede," Precis replied.

            "Sara's there! Is there no other way?" Chris asked.

            "Perhaps…" Precis started, thinking for a moment. "Go back to Cross for now. Dr. Leon and I will work on this. We will send for you."


End file.
